Crystal Clear
by CrystalTears3
Summary: Finally the sequal to So Many Things Forgotten!!!!Sarah and Jareth made their peace and are apart =( but will the one person keeping them apart bring them back together


Crystal Clear Part 1 THE BEST I CAN Well, I know it has been awhile and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed "So Many Things Forgotten" I don't think I would be writting this sequal if it wasn't for you!! Sorry it took so long I just hope that it will satisfy your J/S appetite as much as the first. This whole series will be another songfic one so enough of the emotional stuff let's get to the..uh.........REALLY emotional stuff =)  
  
When I thought I had you heart to keep forever....Forever Now I live with how it is nothing lasts never.....Never I'm never in a place for to much time try to leave my troubles far behind Everything I did I did for you now there's nothing left for me to do I'm never gonna fall in love again the way I love you You know it's so damn hard letting go  
  
Standing here holding my heart in my hands Trying to live everyday the best I can You know it's so damn hard letting go...of you  
  
Every days a brand new start of a pain neverending...neverending I can't erase this lonley heart that keeps on remembering...remembering Everday I live I live with you and with all the things we'll never do Heaven holds a place for souls like mine try to leave my troubled past behind You know it's so damn hard letting go  
  
Standing here holding my heart in my hands Trying to live everyday the best I can You know it's so damn hard letting go, It's so damn hard letting go.......of you  
  
Jareth stood high upon the cliff over looking the labyrinth and Goblin city. His eye's held the look of resentment. His birthright, his responsibilty, his kingdom had become his burden. His hatred however would never equal the pain that he felt in his heart. The longing that he felt everyday since the last he had seen his beloved Sarah nearly 3 years ago. Since that time he had tried to discipline himself not to constantly watch her. He tried to forget her voice, the curves of her face, the flacks of gold in her eyes, the melody in her laughter. He failed miserably. Even though he rarely looked in on her anymore she was always on his mind. Jareth's thoughts were broken by the sound of an approaching goblin. " Your Majesty, lady Illyana had been asking to speak with you" he squeeked. Jareth simply "hmphed" and with a grunt dismissed the goblin. ~Illyana~ she to was somthing holding him back from what he really wanted. The very sight of her was a constant reminder of all her had lost. Even now she had to send a messenger to summon her own husband. However without fail Jareth had transformed into the same white owl and took to flight towards his castle.  
  
Jareth soon reappeared in a diml lit room. A sense of gloom hung in the air. His eyes adjusted and fell upon the small fragile frame of his wife. Many nurses and would be healers clammored around her fluffing her pillows, giving her water, wiping her forehead off for the hundreth time that evening. Even now though Jareth had to admit she was a beautiful creature even for a fairy. Her skin looked like porcelain in the candlelight her long wavy blond her flowed down her pillow and off the bed, her ice blue eyes, even though filled with desperation, glowed with the same brillance they always had.  
  
Still her beauty would never compare to Sarah. She would never be Sarah that was just something that he had to get over. Pretending. For the rest of his life he would have to live with her memory and play the devoted husband and king. Sickening. At the sight of the king everyone scurried out of the room, only to listen behind closed doors. Jareth waited till the doors had been completely shut before he spoke. Illyana turned to her husband her soft smile fading upon seeing the look on his face. The same look that had greeted her since the day of there wedding, one of such contempt and disgust. She knew he didn't love her, she didn't love him, however, being his wife she respected him and remained faithful though he, through the power of dreams had not been so to her. The mortal girl. He loved her more then his wife. She would never know that love and was jealous that Jareth was only capable of it just not with her. She would never find out if it was possible, she was dying. Illyana thought it possible that perhaps she would live long enough to know she had made her husband happy at least one day of there marriage.  
  
" You're looking well this evening Illyana" Jareth spoke  
  
" Liar" Illyana said with a slight smile, breaking some of the tension in the room. Jareth moved slowly across the room and took a seat next to her bed. She looked into his eyes searching for something one last time before she made her final decision. She didn't see it, at least not for her. With a sigh she began to speak.  
  
"You still love her don't you?" The question caught him off guard but it didn't take anytime to know who she was talking about. He simply nodded his head without meeting her eyes.Illyana a hurtful sigh not out of her own misery but for his.  
  
"Jareth, I know that everyone has been giving me false hopes of me ever getting better, I know that I am not. Everyday I think that this could be my last. I want to pass knowing that you have found some happiness, even though it's not with me."  
  
Jareth looked up at her. She grabbed his hand and smiled solemly. "I want you to go to her" Jareth looked shocked. Can one woman be so strong at a moment like this? Maybe he had been wrong about her? This definitly wasn't the shy weak woman that he had married.  
  
"Illyana you don't know what you are saying. You know this is not allow! There are certain rules that need to be followed." Illyana rolled her eyes and forced her voice to come out as strong as it possibly could. "I don't care about the rules!! Soon they will no longer apply to me! Isn't it also a rule to forfill a queen's dying wish?"  
  
She's right, he thought "Smart woman you are my queen." Jareth said with a smile. Illyana smiled as well. That was probably the first compliment he ever gave her and truely ment it since they had been married. "So" she spoke "what are you waiting for? I would like to meet this young woman sometime." Jareth leaned over and kissed the top of her forehead. "As you wish" He said and left the room.Illyana turned and buried her face in her pillow. She would never find the love that Jareth had found she wou;d never know what it felt like. Yet she wasn't bitter. Afterall she would do at least one good deed before she passed and who knows maybe she will find that someone in the afterlife.  
  
*******K this was a really short chapter but there will be more later I promise. And it will get alot less depressing in chapters to come. Just wanted to get this one out for those who were waiting for the sequel. ::::::::::::::kisses::::::::::::: 


End file.
